This study, which builds on previous research, proposes to enhance the successfulness of plaque control and other preventive programs in establishing and maintaining long-term changes in oral health. Specifically, important but neglected factors useful in screening patients and in developing effective intervention and maintenance programs will be identified. Previous research in this area has been limited. Subjects will be the patients of general practitioners and periodontists in private practice settings. Dependent measures, which will be assessed in a pre-post design with follow-up includes behavioral self-monitoring of oral self care and clinical indices. Independent measures include stress, health-related behaviors, relapse, and communication variables. The prevalence of plaque control programs will be established and the diagnostic criteria for employing these therapies will be assessed.